Crazy Harry
Crazy Harry is the pyrotechnic expert on The Muppet Show. An unkempt figure with wild eyes and a mad cackle, he delights in blowing things up. In addition to explosions, he played the triangle bell in the Muppet Orchestra during the first season opening and closing and in the second season closing. His finest hour may well have been in episode 306, accompanying Jean Stapleton on the explodaphone for a particularly frantic rendition of "I'm Just Wild About Harry." He originally appeared on The Muppets Valentine Show, as Crazy Donald -- a reference to Muppet builder Don Sahlin, who enjoyed creating the Muppets' special effects explosions. His name was changed to Crazy Harry in his second appearance,The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. His film appearances have included, amongst others, The Muppet Movie (as the special effects expert), The Great Muppet Caper (as a resident of the Happiness Hotel), The Muppets Take Manhattan (attending the wedding), Muppets from Space (at the beach), The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (as one of the Flying Monkeys) and, most recently, The Muppets (where at one point, he uses explosives to carve his head into Mount Rushmore). He appeared in the Stars and Stripes FOREVER! online video and A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. When reruns of The Muppet Show were shown on TNT, a Crazy Harry doll was planned as a gift for employees at the network, but only the head (sans eyes) was produced. A Crazy Harry action figure and a bust were later marketed. In the UK's Muppet Show Annual 1977, Crazy Harry is referred to as "Mad Harry". In 2007, when asked about Crazy Harry's lack of appearances in recent years, Jim Lewis replied "A combination of things. First, Jerry Nelson performs Crazy Harry and his availability is one factor. Second, Crazy Harry is always punctuation, so the scene has to fit his personality and his unique talent for blowing things up. And third, unofficially, I find that in a post-9/11 world, blowing stuff up — even in foolish fun — isn’t as funny as it once was. But again, that’s my personal opinion."Forum post by Lewis Casting history Main Performers * Jerry Nelson: The Muppet Show Season 2 (1977) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003) * Matt Vogel: Stars and Stripes Forever (2008) - present Alternate Performers * John Lovelady - The Muppets Valentine Show (1974), The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976 - 1977) * Richard Hunt - The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * Louise Gold - The Muppet Show Episode 221: Bob Hope (1977) * Rickey Boyd - The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Filmography * The Muppets Valentine Show * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence * The Muppet Show ** "The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 1-5) ** Episode 103: Joel Grey ** Episode 110: Harvey Korman ** Episode 114: Sandy Duncan ** Episode 117: Ben Vereen ** Episode 118: Phyllis Diller (Gonzo's Opening Gong only) ** Episode 123: Kaye Ballard (Gonzo's Opening Gong only) ** Episode 202: Zero Mostel ** Episode 204: Rich Little ** Episode 205: Judy Collins ** Episode 206: Nancy Walker ** Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan ** Episode 221: Bob Hope (Gonzo's Opening Horn only) ** Episode 222: Teresa Brewer ** Episode 223: John Cleese ** Episode 302: Leo Sayer ** Episode 306: Jean Stapleton ** Episode 308: Loretta Lynn ** Episode 314: Harry Belafonte ** Episode 401: John Denver ** Episode 512: Melissa Manchester ** Episode 522: Buddy Rich (Muppet News Flash) * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Take Manhattan (Wedding Finale) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * A Muppet Family Christmas * Muppets Tonight ** Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer * Muppets from Space * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * Muppet viral videos ** "Stars and Stripes FOREVER!!" ** "Bohemian Rhapsody" * The Muppet Show Theme Music Video * The Muppets *''Just for Laughs'' Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''The Comic Muppet Book'' (1979) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' (2009) *''Muppet Robin Hood'' issue #3 (2009) *''Muppet Snow White'' (2010) Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:The Muppets Characters